Dark Side (talent tree)
The path to the dark side of the Force is the quick and easy path, granting amazing power but forever dominating the destinies of those in its grasp. You must have a Dark Side Score of 1 or higher to select talents from this tree; if your Dark Side Score is ever reduce to 0, you lose access to all talents in this talent tree until your Dark Side Score increases. This talent tree is available to any character that has the Force Sensitivity feat and talents may be selected from this tree regardless of class. Consumed by Darkness As a swift action, until the start of your next turn, you take a −5 penalty to your Will Defense to gain a +2 Force bonus on attack rolls. Dark Presence Saga Edition Core Rules|page=101}} As a standard action, you grant yourself and all allies within 6 squares of you a +1 Force bonus to all defenses until the end of the encounter. These bonuses are lost if you fall unconscious or die. Affected allies that move out of range lose the benefits for as long as they remain out of range. Prerquisites: Charisma 13, Power of the Dark Side. Dark Preservation Whenever an effect would normally move you down the condition track, you may spend a Force Point and increase your Dark Side Score by 1 to negate that condition track movement. Prerquisite: Power of the Dark Side. Dark Side Savant Once per encounter as a swift action, you can return one Force power with the side descriptor to your Force suite without spending a Force Point. You can select this talent multiple times. Each time you select it, you can use it one additional time per encounter. Drain Knowledge As a standard action, you can spend a Force Point to drain the knowledge of an enemy you touch; you must succeed on a Use the Force check (DC equal to the target’s Will Defense) to activate this talent, and if you fail to activate this talent, you may not try again on the same target for 24 hours. If successful, you immediately become trained in one skill that the target is trained in; if you are already trained in that skill, you instead gain Skill Focus in that skill. This training or focus lasts for 24 hours. Additionally, your target moves −1 persistent step along the condition track, and the persistent condition can be removed only by resting for 8 hours. Additionally, you can choose to instead sift through the mind of the target, looking for a specific piece of knowledge or information. Doing so requires you to make a Perception check against the target’s Will Defense; success indicates that you pull the relevant information from the target’s mind. When you do so, you do not gain the training or focus normally granted by this talent, but otherwise the talent functions as normal. Using this talent increases your Dark Side score by 1. Power of the Dark Side Saga Edition Core Rules|page=101}} You allow your hatred to fuel your attacks. Whenever you spend a Force Point to modify an attack roll, you may choose to roll and additional bonus die and take the best result. However, doing so increases your Dark Side Score by 1. For example, a 1st-level character with this talent could increase his Dark Side Scre by 1 to roll 2d6 instead of 1d6, taking the best die result and applying it as a bonus on his attack roll. Revenge Saga Edition Core Rules|page=101}} Whenever an ally of equal or higher level than you is killed or reduced to 0 hit points within your line of sight, you gain a +2 Force bonus on attack and damage trolls until the end of the encounter. (Since Force bonuses do not stack, you don’ get a higher bonus if more than one ally falls in the same encounter.) Prerquisites: Dark Presence, Power of the Dark Side. Swift Power Saga Edition Core Rules|page=101}} Once per day, you can use a Force power that normally takes a standard action or move action as a swift action. Prerquisite: Power of the Dark Side. Transfer Essence When you die, you become a dark side spirit until the end of the encounter. You continue to occupy a space in this form, but other creatures can occupy the same space or move through your space without impediment. As a standard action, you can attempt to possess and adjacent target. You must succeed on a Use the Force check against an adjacent target’s Will Defense. If your check equals the target’s Will Defense, you deal 8d6 points of stun damage to the target; if you reduce the target to 0 hit points or move it to the bottom of the conditio track with this atck, you possess the target as though it were a willing host. Alternately, as a standard action, you can trnsfer your essence into a single adjacent object, such as a holocron or a lightsaber. If you do so, you lie dormant within the object until another creature attempts to use that object, at which time you can emerge and attempt to possess the creature, as described above. If you do not possess a creature or object within 10 rounds of manifesting as a dark spirit, your spirit dissipates ans ceases to exist. Prerquisite: Dark Side Score equal to your Wisdom score. Wrath of the Dark Side When you roll a natural 20 on a Use the Force check to activate a Force power that directly deals damage to a target, you can choose not to regain all of your spent Force powers as normal and instead the targets damaged by the power take half that damage again at the start of their next turn. Only powers that directly damage the target are subject to this talent, including Corruption, Force Blast, Force Grip, Force Lightning, Force Slam, Force Storm, Force Thrust (only when spending a Force Point). and Repulse (only when spending a Force Point). Prerquisite: Power of the Dark Side. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Talent Trees Category:Force Talents Category:Core Rules Category:Threats of the Galaxy Category:Force Unleashed Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era Category:Jedi Academy